


If I Save You

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Creampie, First Time, Fluff, John is a hero, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Tribesmen, Virgin Sacrifice, Virgin Sherlock, sherlocksexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Sherlock takes on a case on a remote island, making John tag along. A tribe is sacrificing virgins and Sherlock, unbeknownst to John, is one. When Sherlock gets taken and prepped for sacrifice, John has a choice to make.I suck at summaries.





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like. Hoping to have the fic all done soon. Feel free to comment or message me on kik @ emmaharrystyles or on tumblr @ gimmesomeofdatdestiel

    “John!” Sherlock comes barreling into the living room, long coat flowing behind him like a cape. “Pack a bag, we’re going on a trip.” 

 

    “A trip? Are you joking?” John looks up, eyes narrowed in confusion. “We’re taking a bloody vacation?”

 

    “Ordinary people are so simple,” Sherlock sighs. “No, there’s a case. But it’s on an island.” Sherlock throws John’s duffel at him. “Hurry. Mycroft’s jet is leaving in an hour.” Sherlock disappears again, into his room to pack. 

 

    “Mycroft? You’re actually letting Mycroft help?” John follows, leaning on Sherlock’s door frame. “This case must be important.”

 

    Sherlock gives John the side eye. “Young men and women are disappearing from ships. Very young, early teens. The ships come near this island and then a young one goes missing. Someone on this island is killing kids. Yes, it's important.”

 

    “Shit. I’ll start packing then.” 

 

~~**~~

 

    The jet roars as it takes off. Sherlock lays back with his eyes closed, walking into his Mind Palace. Details of the missing kids wiz by, Sherlock drinks it all in. His eyes pop open, realization hitting him. “John!”

 

    Used to Sherlock’s ‘revelations’ John is unphased. “What?” He says, his annoyance slowly bubbling up. 

 

    “Virgins!” Sherlock shouts, causing the flight attendant to drop the bag of peanuts she was trying to hand him. 

 

    “Hmm, virgins. What about them?” John keeps his eyes on his book. 

 

    “Virgins are the ones getting snatched. Young kids, obviously virgins. A ritual, John!” Sherlock starts pacing the length of the plane. “Someone, or maybe multiple people, are sacrificing virgins. They’d have to, in order to survive on that island.”

 

    That gets John’s attention. He now fully focuses on Sherlock. “So we’re going there to do, what? Kill a bunch of people that are killing people?” 

 

    “Don’t be so ordinary, John. As soon as we find out how many people are there, Grant will come and detain them.” 

 

    “Greg.” 

 

    “Whatever his name is,” Sherlock replies, now focusing out the window at the approaching island. 

 

~~**~~

 

    Two hours later, the jet touched down on the beach and John and Sherlock climbed their way out. Sherlock scams the beach and the forest lining the beach.  _ No immediate danger,  _ he thinks. Sherlock starts walking towards a clearing in the trees, ignoring John’s protests and sputtering. 

 

    John and Sherlock head down the path, the sounds of human life getting louder. John grabs the back of Sherlock’s coat. “Wait. We can’t just walk into their camp.”

 

    “You’re right. They’ll kill us if we just barge in,” Sherlock replies, thinking  _ why didn’t I think of that? _ Sherlock ducks behind a thick bush, pulling John after him. “We’ll stay here until nightfall. Then we can sneak in.” 

 

    John sighs, resigning himself to a very long day with Sherlock. He leans against a tree and watches as Sherlock focuses his eyes on the camp, watching and figuring out the tribe.  _ Those damn cheekbones and upturned collar. Makes him even hotter.  _ That thought caused John to frown.  _ When did Sherlock become hot to me in the first place?  _

 

__ John didn’t have time to obsess over that thought, however. He watched as a tribesman knocked Sherlock out with a wooden stick. Suddenly, a sharp pain explodes from behind his eyes and he slumps forward, everything going black.

 


	2. Two

     John wakes up to the sound of a crackling fire and the low mumbling of Sherlock. He tries to move his hand to wipe across his face, wiping away the sweat but his hand doesn’t move. He looks up and tugs at the rope his hands are tied to but there’s no give. His hands are tied up tight. He sneaks a peek over at Sherlock who is in a similar situation, however his clothes have been stripped off and symbols have been drawn all over his chest and stomach. A teenaged boy is mixing paint in the corner, nearest Sherlock. Sherlock keeps mumbling to himself, glancing over at the boy. John realizes that Sherlock is trying to talk to the boy, trying to speak his language. 

 

    The boy stands up and makes his way to Sherlock with his bucket of paint. Sherlock’s pleas get a bit louder as the boy starts drawing more symbols in green on Sherlock’s arms and legs. Finally, Sherlock has had enough trying to get through to him so he finally shouts, “You can’t do this! You’ve got it wrong! I’m not a virgin!” 

 

    “Toys don’t count,” a deep voice says, the tent opening as an older tribesmen walks in. “You may have had toys inside you and have been inside toys but that doesn’t mean you’ve lost your virginity.” The older tribesman grabs a bottle of oil from the self above Sherlock. 

 

    “I’m done, sir,” the young boy says.  _ They’re speaking English for our benefit,  _ John realizes. 

 

    “Please, sir,” Sherlock starts begging.  _ Sherlock begging. Not even Irene Adler could do that.  _ “You don’t need me to sacrifice. Use one of your people!” 

 

    The older tribesman scoffs at Sherlock’s words. “A virgin outsider? No no, you’re worth too much to give you up.” He starts drizzling Sherlock with the smelly oil. John watches as the oil drips down Sherlock’s body. His pants tighten slightly.  _ Getting hard while kidnapped? Getting hard while Sherlock is being prepared for sacrifice? What the hell is wrong with you, John,  _ John scolds himself internally. 

 

    Finally, John finds his voice. “Sacrifice me, let Sherlock be.” Sherlock’s eyes shoot to John’s, almost like he forgot John was in the room. A dark red blush makes its way to Sherlock’s cheeks. 

 

    The older tribesman throws his head back and laughs loudly. “We can’t sacrifice you, you’re not pure.” 

 

    “Not pure? I’m pure! I don’t do drugs or smoke. I rarely drink alcohol. I’m plenty pure!” John starts to get heated, angry at the tribesmen’s accusation. 

 

    “John, stop,” Sherlock says loudly. “Pure as in virgin. I know you are not  **that** pure.” 

 

    “And you are?” John asks in disbelief. “There’s no way.” 

 

    The older tribesman starts cackling. “You two are hilarious. Too bad we can’t keep you for our entertainment.” 

 

    He unties Sherlock and Sherlock slumps to the floor. The tribesman comes over to John and unties him quickly. “Supper will be served soon. Then the sacrifice,” he smiles wickedly at John. “You’ll get to watch the sacrifice. It’ll be a good one!” The tribesman walks out of the tent, leaving the boys to stretch their joints. 

 

    John rushes over to Sherlock and helps him sit back up, the oil causing John’s hands to keep slipping. “Sherlock, we can find a way to stop this. They left us untied! We can just run.” 

 

    “And run where? My clothes are gone, burned. I can’t run through the jungle naked.” 

 

    John sits back on his thighs and thinks. “What if you’re not a virgin anymore? They won’t be able to use you for sacrifice. We could find someone that would do it with you!”

 

    Sherlock sighs. “John, no member of the tribe will help us. They all need a sacrifice for tonight and they don’t want to use their own people. Let’s just face it. We’re royally fucked. There’s no way out.” 

 

_ Sherlock Holmes is giving up?  _ **_That will not do,_ ** John thinks. “I’ll do it,” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. “If it’ll save you, I’ll do it.”

    “You are not gay, as you have said a million times. There’s no way.” 

 

    John ignores Sherlock and launches forward, slipping a bit on the oil. “I’m not letting you die, Sherlock. I’ll do whatever it takes,” John says. As soon as the last word leaves John’s lips, he tips forward and presses against Sherlock’s softly, giving him a chance to push away. Sherlock doesn’t pull away, however, he pushes his lips harder against John’s. A soft moans snakes it’s way out of Sherlock’s throat and he pulls away embarrassed. 

  
    A smile stretches across John’s lips.  _ I like kissing Sherlock. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at church, hehe


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this is long and I’m sorry for that! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also: I’m sorry if this sucks!

    “John,” Sherlock whispers, searching John’s eyes for signs of panic from the kiss. John does nothing but smile, the kiss still tingling on his lips.

 

    A younger tribes woman comes into the tent. “Food,” she says and places a tray of food in front of the boys. She gives them a weird look then quickly walks back out. 

 

    “Sherlock, listen to me. This is one way to stop them from sacrificing you. Didn’t you like the kiss? I loved it! I wanna do it again.” A grin grows on Sherlock’s face at John’s words. Sherlock tries to stand up but his legs give out, causing him to fall on top of John. “I got you,” John whispers and picks Sherlock up bridal style. He carries him to a cleaner corner of the tent and lays Sherlock down gently. 

 

    “Wait,” Sherlock grabs John’s hand. “Promise me something.” 

 

    “Anything, Sherl.” 

 

    “Promise me this won’t cause a strain on our friendship. I know how you get when people imply we’re in a relationship. You’re incredibly defensive about your heterosexualness. Just don’t let this mess things up. It’s for survival only.”

 

    Sherlock’s word cause a pant of pain to pierce John’s heart. Sherlock’s eyes hold so much emotion for the first time in a long time. The words bubble up from John’s throat before he can stop them. “Of course. I wouldn’t do this if we didn’t have to. For survival only.” The words cause John’s heart to squeeze painfully.  _ Maybe I’m Sherlocksexual.  _ Before that thought can make him laugh, John lunges forward and crashes their lips together. Sherlock’s lips move in perfect rhythm with John’s.

 

    Sherlock gently disrobes John, making sure his clothes stay out of the dirt and oil that’s all over the tent. Sherlock quickly throws John an appreciative look, his eyes raking up and down his body. A dark blush tints John’s cheeks and he goes to hide himself. Sherlock’s hands shoot out and grab John’s, stopping him from covering himself. “No, I want to see. Don’t be so shy.” 

 

    “How are you so seductive right now?” John chuckles. “You’re so irresistible right now. Have you seduced someone before?” 

 

    Sherlock smirks. “I’m a virgin, John. I’ve never seduced someone in my life.” 

 

    “Oh, you filthy liar,” John chuckles and kisses Sherlock again, licking Sherlock’s lips gently. Their tongues clash, a low moan escaping from Sherlock’s throat. Finally, Sherlock grabs John’s hips and lays him on top of himself, their skin making contact. 

 

    “F-fuck,” John whispers. He grinds against Sherlock, their cocks rubbing against each other, tip to tip. John’s hands wrap around both of them and jerks them both slowly. 

 

    “John,” Sherlock whispers. “Please, do it now. We don’t have much time left.” 

 

    “Yeah, yeah, sorry.” John slides a hand down Sherlock’s chest and stomach, collecting as much as oil as he can. John oils up his cock, and makes sure his fingers are still thoroughly oiled. John teases a finger around Sherlock’s hole, listening as Sherlock’s breathing gets even more uneven. 

 

    “John,” Sherlock whines. “Come on. I’m not gonna break.” 

 

    “Oh, just relax. I’m a doctor and I am not gonna let you tear and bleed. Just let me do this, okay?” Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything more. John pushes in one finger slowly, drawing out a moan from Sherlock. John moves his finger a little bit then slides in another one, slowly. 

 

    “John! Please!”  _ Begging once.  _ John smirks and slowly pulls his fingers out. Sherlock wraps his hand around the base of his cock, his orgasm coming too quickly. John looks down, the tip of Sherlock’s cock a bright red. “Please, now.”  _ Begged twice.  _

 

    John wipes up more oil and lubes himself up. “Breathe in,” he says, waiting until Sherlock obeys. Sherlock takes a deep breath and John immediately starts pushing himself inside Sherlock. “Breathe out.” Sherlock obeys, letting out his breathe. As soon as Sherlock does this, John pushes in to the hilt. 

 

    “Oh fuck, John!” Sherlock cusses, the word binging around John’s brain. He’s never heard Sherlock cuss before, other than the occasional ‘damn’ and ‘ass.’ John smirks and starts moving in and out of Sherlock, slowly and dragging it out. Sherlock throws his head back, moaning loudly and grinding back against John, begging him to move faster. 

 

    “Relax, Sherlock.” John starts moving faster and harder, his hand wrapping around Sherlock’s cock and pumps him fast. Almost immediately Sherlock orgasms hard, shaking from the intensity. John slows down, a grin slowly growing on his face. John does a few more thrusts then stills, spilling his cum inside of Sherlock. 

 

    John lays on top of Sherlock, catching his breath. The tent opens and the food girl gasps, her eyes going wide. “Hey, can I have my clothes back?” Sherlock asks, calm as can be. The girl blushes and runs out of the tent, yelling for the leader of the tribe. 

 

    The leader walks into the tent and stares the boys down. He throws Sherlock’s clothes at him. “Good luck getting off this island.” He walks back out after giving the boys a death glare. 

 

     John rolls off Sherlock, chuckling. “Maybe you should’ve asked for a towel too!” Sherlock puts on his clothes quickly and shoots John a look. “What?” John asks, shrugging on his clothes. “You’re covered in cum and oil!” 

 

    “Let’s go,” Sherlock runs out of the tent, leaving John behind. John runs behind him, struggling to keep up. “Do you have your phone?” Sherlock holds his hand out. John slaps his phone into Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock raises an eyebrow. “Problem?” 

 

    “Yes, I have a problem! Why’re you being so pissy with me? I just saved you!” Sherlock whips around, pushing John roughly against the wall. 

 

    “You saved me, yes. But now I’m no longer a virgin. I had my first time with a straight man. I’m trying to tamper down my feelings so I will be pissy for awhile. So shut up and let me get us off this island.” 

 

    John closes his mouth, even though his mind is screaming at him to kiss Sherlock again.  _ I like this rough side of Sherlock.  _ Sherlock pulls away and calls Mycroft. The plane arrives a little while later and the boys climb in, no words being exchanged since Sherlock’s outburst.

 

     A few hours later, the boys make it home, still in complete silence.  _ I’ve had enough,  _ John thinks to himself. “Sherlock,” John says, his voice deafening loud in the silence of the apartment. “Sherlock, look at me.” 

 

    Sherlock looks over at John. “What?” 

 

   “What?!  **What?!** ” John says, his voice starting to get louder. “We bloody had sex and now you won’t talk to me!” 

 

    “I just didn’t want to hear you telling me ‘oh I’m straight so that meant nothing. I’m not gay!’” Sherlock stands up and moves closer to John. “I don’t want your pity. I know what you’re thinking. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Sherlock walks away, heading towards his room. 

 

    “I think I’m attracted to you, sexually and romantically,” John yells after Sherlock. Sherlock stops walking immediately but doesn’t turn around. “I guess I knew deep down, somewhere deep down, that I was attracted to you more than a friend. But I pushed it down because it’s new and scary. Sherlock, please look at me.”

 

    Sherlock turns around, his eyes reddened from him fighting back tears. “You are just saying that. You don’t mean a word of it.” 

 

    “I do mean it. Come on, Sherlock. Deduce me. You’ll see I mean it!” There’s a moment of silence as Sherlock looks over John, memorizing and thinking through every detail. “Well?” 

 

    “You’re telling the truth. You look me in the eyes and there’s no sudden misstep in your breathing.” John rushes forward and grabs Sherlock’s face and their lips crash together, deepening the kiss immediately. Sherlock pulls away a little. “I’ve never had a relationship before. Never had a boyfriend. I didn’t know why anyone would ever have that close a bond to someone. Then you entered my life and I finally understood. But then you were straight and I had to push it down.” 

 

    John smiles at Sherlock’s words. “I might not be gay but I believe I may be Sherlocksexual,” John chuckles. “I’ve never been attracted to a guy before you. I think I may be falling in love with you.” 

  
    “Oh, you’re so ordinary,” Sherlock laughs fondly and kisses John again.  _ Happily ever after? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me with fanfic requests for any ship that I also ship. I ship JohnLock, Destiel and Wincest(Supernatural), Phan and Larry Stylinson.   
> Contact me at:   
> Kik: emmaharrystyles  
> Tumblr: gimmesomeofdatdestiel  
> Instagram: emzmath  
> Twitter: emmalester2016 
> 
> I also have a WhatsApp but I’d rather not give out my number publicly so if you wanna talk on there, contact me somewhere else first and I’ll give you my number :)


	4. Author’s Note

Hey everyone. So I want to address a few things. I am not redating my fics for more hits, comments and kudos. I don’t care about those. I write because it helps with my anxiety and depression. I never wanted to post my fics but a ton of my friends were like “You should definitely post these!” So I posted them for my friends, mostly. It’s an easier way for them to read them. I do appreciate everything who reads, comments and gives kudos. But I’m not purposefully redating my fics. Like once a week I come back to fics I’ve posted and edit them, to make myself a better writer and to make my fics better. Now I know my fics seem dull and dumb and slow moving. But that’s just how I write. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to read it. I do enjoy constructive criticism but if you’re just gonna bash me, when you don’t even know me, I won’t stand for that. 

 

 

Mwah, 

Emma. 


End file.
